Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Many prior art standard boxes currently exist. These boxes are often and widely reused, for example, by homemakers, retailers, and others for storage and shipment of miscellaneous materials. These boxes typically include four box flaps extending inwardly from opposite upper edges of the box. The box flaps are folded inwardly along opposite edges of the box so that inward edges of opposite box flaps meet in a central location near the top of the box when the box flaps are disposed in a closed position. The boxes are typically manufactured of a material, such as corrugated cardboard, which has a memory so that the box flaps attempt to move apart unless maintained in the closed position by tape, staples or string, for example. However, taping, stapling, or tying the box flaps to maintain same in the closed position can be difficult, time consuming, ineffective and otherwise undesirable.
What is needed is an effective yet simple and inexpensive device for readily maintaining the box flaps of the box in the closed position. It is to such an improved box flap securing device to which the present invention is directed.
In accordance with the present invention, an effective, yet relatively simple and inexpensive box flap securing device is provided for securing two opposed box flaps extending inwardly from opposite edges of the box in a closed position.
Broadly, the box flap securing device includes a substantially planar bottom member having an edge, and a substantially planar top member. The top member is spaced a distance substantially corresponding to the thickness of one box flap from the bottom member, and the top and bottom members are disposed in an overlying, substantially parallel relationship. A portion of the top member extends outwardly a distance past the edge of the bottom member.
A post connects the top member to the bottom member. A portion of the post is disposed in a coextensive relationship with at least a portion of the edge of the bottom member whereby the bottom member, top member and post cooperate to define a box flap receiving slot sized to receive one of the box flaps of the box.
In use, one of the box flaps is inserted into the box flap receiving slot until the edge of the inserted box flap engages the post and the edge of the bottom member is disposed substantially parallel with the edge of the inserted box flap. The box flap inserted into the box flap receiving slot of the box flap securing device and the box flap securing device are then moved inwardly and downwardly towards a closed position whereby an opposed box flap is disposed below the portion of the top member extending outwardly a distance from the bottom member. The portion of the top member extending outwardly a distance from the bottom member engages the opposed box flap as the box flap inserted into the box flap receiving slot of the box flap securing device and the box flap securing device are moved towards the closed position such that the continued movement towards the closed position causes the two opposed box flaps and the box flap securing device to be moved to the closed position whereby the opposed box flaps are disposed in a substantially co-planar relationship and are separated by the post interconnecting the top member and the bottom member. Once the pair of box flaps are disposed in the closed position, the box flap securing device is then selectively rotated to a locked position whereby the opposed box flaps are both disposed in the box flap receiving slot to lock the box flaps in the closed position.
In one aspect of the present invention, the post is provided with a rectangular cross-section. The rectangular cross-section causes the post to frictionally engage the opposing box flaps disposed within the box flap receiving slot to provide resistance to undesired rotation of the box flap securing device. This resistance in effect provides the box flap securing device with a xe2x80x9cchild proofxe2x80x9d locking device to prevent children from obtaining access to the interior of the box. The rectangular post also prevents the inadvertent turning of the box flap securing device from the locked position to an unlocked position whereby only the inserted box flap is disposed in the box flap receiving slot.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the bottom member and the top member are spaced a distance apart which is greater than the thickness of one box flap, yet which is less than two times the thickness of the one box flap. In this embodiment, the particular spacing between the top member and the bottom member prevents the device from being utilized to directly connect more than two opposing box flaps. This particular spacing is also helpful in providing a thin and compact box flap securing device so that boxes which are closed by respective box flap securing devices can be easily stacked one on top of the other.
Other features and advantages of the present invention are present from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.